Our Beginning
by AberrantScript
Summary: A story commemorating how I and Flagg became best friends and loudcest authors, with the help of our beloved Lincoln Loud. Some fun facts and appreciation shared in the notes at the bottom.


Huge author's note at bottom. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

OUR BEGINNING

Lincoln Loud was squirming atop a bed. He was sitting on his legs and dressed in only his cotton briefs. His hands were fisted in pure white bedsheets.

He was nervously sweating as the door slowly creaked open. The breath left his body when a long slender leg stepped into the room, a black heel coming to rest upon the floor. A wide hip swung into view, followed by a lacy black thong pulled tightly over her core, and then her other leg stepped inside.

Lincoln gulped as her piercing eyes found him, and a lazy smirk grew on her face.

"_Mmm~ what have we here?_"

Her hips swung side to side, each movement shaking his body like an electric pulse; his eyes mesmerized by her creamy thighs.

His gaze roamed over her flat stomach and up to her braless breasts, her nipples covered in black pasties. They were so full and yummy looking, dangling like pendulums with every step she took closer to his paralyzed body. Her arms hung lazily with her relaxed shoulders. Her neck was smooth and slender right up to her pointed chin.

Her lips were still smirking, glossy and with devious intentions. Her nose was perfect. Not a single freckle on her cheeks. Her walk was measured and even.

And her gorgeous raven hair fell down her shoulders in wavy curls.

When she put her knee on the edge of the mattress her torso arched toward him, her whole body curling toward him like a predator stalking its prey. She swung her other knee onto the bed and pushed her curvaceous breasts against his quivering lap.

Her sinful tongue darted out to lick her lips, and her hazy, lidded eyes blinked at him slowly. She laid a hand on his thigh as she slid into place right beside him. She kept on knee on his calf so her boiling core was resting on his thigh.

Lincoln could only bob his throat stupidly, his head light and sweaty. His body was overheated and… _dying_. He was basically dying in the best way imaginable.

She moaned as she pushed her breasts into his arm. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered into them unspeakable things.

But then they paused as they felt a new pressure on the mattress.

Lincoln looked over and felt himself flush deeper as a dirty blonde babe with frilly white panties and a sheer bra crawled toward them. Her hair fell short just above her shoulders, a little frizzy, a little playful. Her generous breasts filled out her thin bra to the very brim.

She was grinning widely, a cute blush covering her freckled cheeks. She put up a hand and waved at them before sitting down on Lincoln's other side.

Lincoln didn't know what to do with himself. On one side of him there was a sex goddess with experience in her burning eyes. She knew what she was doing. She'd take him wherever she wanted him to go. And he _knew_ he'd enjoy it.

On the other side there was a giggly woman with a playful lilt in her voice, a spring in her step, and enough energy the hairs on his arms stood up.

The blonde wasted no time. Her hand laid flat on his stomach. When she felt his muscles quiver beneath her palm, she gasped and arched toward him. Her core was close to his knee. Just a _little closer…_

She looked over at the ravenette and winked. "Hey, _come here often~?_"

The brunette smirked. "Oh, not much longer than yourself." For the moment, she was content staying close and watching what the new girl was doing.

The blondie bumped her freckled shoulder against the other woman before turning her eyes toward the trembling boy beneath them.

"Oh, there is so much I want to do with you. But first… tell me, Lincy… which sister do you like best?"

He gasped, his legs contracting tightly when her lips suddenly pressed just above his belly button. "_Ah._"

She was peppering kisses against his stomach, blowing her hot breaths against his quivering flesh. "_Mmm~_" Her hand moved down to his briefs, and her finger tugged on the elastic. "I bet you'd love it if Luan followed you around all day." Her teeth caught his innie button; her tongue raking across his boiling skin. "You want her to tell you dirty jokes. You want it so bad it hurts, don't you, Lincy?"

He gasped and threw his head back when her palm cupped his hardening member.

Then, before he could recover, the dark-haired seductress locked her lips to his; like a venomous embrace, her tongue darted into his mouth and filled him with poisonous lust. She pulled back, heady and flushed. "I think Lynn would fight over him. They'd get hot and sweaty, violent and primal."

The blonde nuzzled her nose into his elastic band; her fingers were inching to his hips where they grabbed his waistband. "Oh? I _love_ that idea." She pulled his briefs down only an inch, letting the band snap back to his skin. "But you know what sounds better?" She curved her body upward, her bra grazing his nipples. She put a hand around the back of his neck, her fingers pushing into his messy white hair. "What if I blindfold you and let you touch your sisters' breasts?" She pulled him in, but aimed her lips at his chin rather than his lips. "But you can't have sex with them yet." She sucked on his skin lightly. "You can hump against Luan's vagina, but no more than that." She flicked her tongue against his lips and looked at him with hazy eyes. "I'm gonna save your first penetration for something special~"

The ravenette was flushed and breathing a little harder. "You should let Linc have a moment with each of his sisters…"

For the time being, Lincoln and his dark-haired angel were entranced as blondie pressed herself flush against his chest and pushed him slowly to the bed. She planted her hands on his shoulder and leaned close to him, her lips just inches above his own. She moved her knee until it bumped into his crotch.

When Lincoln cried out an electric spark ran up blondie's back. "_Nngh, make that sound again, Lincy~!_" She bumped into him again, her breasts bouncing across his rugged chest. She looked into his eyes, seeing his deep pools of lust staring into her own fiery eyes. Her dirty-blonde hair fell around them. "_I'm gonna make you give Lynn a massage, Lincy. And she's gonna beg you to make her yours~_"

Lincoln couldn't breathe as she stared at him with manic eyes. She was grinning widely, flushed cutely and blushing madly. She ran her fingers through his hair. "_You've been a good boy, Lincoln. Making your sisters so happy. Giving them everything they need. Being there for them._" She cradled her palm against the back of his head as she lower her lips to his nose; peppering light kisses on his eyebrows and eyelids, moving around to his cheek, getting closer to his lips…

And then, she pulled away only a little and looked at the ravenette; the slightly older woman staring wide-eyed. Blondie winked saucily before putting her finger nails against Lincoln's beating chest. "_I think we're ready to try out your idea, cutie~_"

Ravenette smirked and leaned in closer, her eyes hazy.

Blondie trailed her tongue and lips down Linc's neck, heading toward the pulsing vein in his neck. Her teeth found purchase there and nibbled until his legs were twitching and straining beneath her. "_How close are you, Lincy?_"

He gasped for breath. "_Gosh, I'm close!_"

She pulled back and giggled. "Heh, you're not close _enough_, silly boy." She leaned up, her knees bent and holding her above him. She pushed her hands through her silky hair, shaking her locks around her shoulders as she giggled. And then, she sat down and grinded her panties against his briefs. He cried out and threw his hands onto her thighs for support. She was beaming from ear to ear, her eyes practically glowing as she brought Lincoln to a slow and sinfully-pleasurable release.

His movements became erratic as she turned to the other woman.

Ravenette had no warning when she felt a hand push her hair aside and rest upon her shoulder. Her breath caught when the woman twisted her torso toward her and spoke sweetly. "Hey, miss, I need your help."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Heh, you don't look like you need _my_ help at all. _You're amazing~_"

A pretty blush erupted across freckled cheeks and the woman pulled her blonde hair across her face for a few seconds. "Th-thanks."

Ravenette put a hand on her friend's naked shoulder and rubbed softly. "But whatever you need, I'd gladly give it to you."

Blondie moved her hair aside to look at her again, and a light flashed over her eyes. She beamed widely, her innocence and relief showing as her shoulders relaxed.

Below them, Lincoln was whining for his release.

"Heh, maybe you should just give it to him, finally." Ravenette was beaming.

But Blondie wasn't convinced. "Nope." She poked Linc's chest and then rolled off him completely, leaving him without any feminine pressure or stimulation of any kind. "I'm gonna drive him… and the readers… so crazy with lust that they'll _explode in pleasure_ _when their release comes~_"

Her friend whistled. "Hot _damn_, you're evil. Did you know that?"

Blondie let her fingers trail along Linc's beating chest lazily. Her bangs fell across her face, covering her in shadows. Her deviously smirking grin peeked through. "_Thanks, that's the whole reason I'm even here~_"

Ravenette inched herself overtop of Lincoln, settling her wide hips right on top his raging hard-on. "_Mmm_ that feels good."

Blondie slid behind her friend, putting her hands on her shoulders and rubbing perfect skin in soothing circles. "_Doesn't it?_" She pressed her nose into endless, silky-black locks and breathed in her scent. "_There's nothing more satisfying than that blessed moment of sweet release…_"

Ravenette grunted as Lincoln's member prodded her core through their underwear. "I'm a pretty funny girl, and _really_ good at the horror game."

Blondie pressed her lips against raven hair, holding it up with delicate fingers. "Mhmm, you're the best there is." She pushed her hair aside like curtains and let her eyes feast on what lay beneath. "_I'd enjoy anything you do, you know…_"

Ravenette shuddered when plump, warm lips found the spine at the back of her neck. She arched her neck before looking down at the squirming boy below her. Her hands immediately landed on his chest and he grew still. "Hiya, Linc."

He could only gulp, his eyes unable to look away.

She moved her hips against his, finding a steady rhythm. Lincoln's little cries were following after her own whimpers of pleasure.

Blondie laid her head on a shoulder and gazed sensuously down on Lincoln's flushed and panting form. "My, you work him quickly."

"_Fuck!_" the raven-haired woman cried. "_You'd love it if Luan tied herself up and let you fuck her, wouldn't you?_" She felt the blonde's jealous arms wrap around her; blondie's huffing indignantly, but hopelessly lustily behind her back.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" the dirty blonde let out with a whiny voice, her lips pouting and quivering in sadness. She sighed soon afterward as her friend's thrust were kinda, maybe, a little turning her on. "_Mmm, I like what you're doing to Lincy, though._"

Ravenette smirked wider, pausing long enough to shove her thong down her thighs before she pounced on Lincoln's body once again. "_Leni would give herself to you like a blushing bride to her husband._"

Lincoln gasped as her slick heat enveloped him through his soaked briefs.

The saucy blonde was quaking against her friend's back, biting her lip, and squeezing her eyes tightly shut as a tremor wracked her body.

Her raven friend chuckled, "You ok?"

She pushed her sweaty bangs from her eyes and giggled. "Y-yeah, b-but I think I'm in love… th-thanks a lot…" She stuck her tongue out but held no real malice as she couldn't keep the smiling afterglow from her face.

The devious brunette just smiled as she raced toward her orgasm.

Dainty hands rubbed a shivering back as one woman helped them other enjoy their much earned release. The raven-haired girl slid off him and laughed. "_Dayyum_."

The blonde laughed with her. "Don't you mean…" Her eyes shifted left and right before her blushing face inched closer, and she whispered, "_…fuck?_"

The brunette fell back to the sheets, smiling beautifully, and the blonde admired it for one long moment before turning toward Lincoln.

She slithered over him and pulled his boxers down to his thighs, trapping his legs together. His member sprung up, bobbing up and down for a few moments. She settled herself above him; one knee on either side of him, caging him beneath her. She took the crotch of her panties and pushed them aside. She was pink and wet, and _ready~_

Her face was flushed as she ground herself against him; naked flesh grazing against naked flesh. "_Be gentle, Lincy, this is my first time…_"

Lincoln's head strained backward into the sheets as the tip of his member explored her outer lips, raking across her hooded clit.

"_Ahhh~_" She fell down onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she settled her opening against his head and felt him enter a fraction of an inch. "_Your sisters love you so much._" She nuzzled his neck as she sunk down on him very slowly. "_Will you give them what they want?_"

He wasn't going to last long at all. She could feel him twitching, his legs squirming, his hands jittery on her thighs…

She smirked through her flushed cheeks. "_Will you make love to them, Lincy?_" She captured his bottom lip between her teeth but gasped when his member scraped along a bundle of nerves in her core. "_W-will you do it for me?_"

Ravenette just stared in awe and wonder, her hands itching to join in and her smile glowing. "_Wow!_ This is fucking amazing."

Blondie clamped down on his member right as he swelled up and let loose, giving him no option but to do it inside. And she turned her flushed face to her friend and could only grin deviously. "Thanks, I try my best!"

Lincoln fell back to the sheets, spent but glowing. His weak, noodly arm rose and he gave the girls a thumbs up.

Blondie excited clapped her hands together, uncaring that their cum was running down her leg. "I knew you'd like it!"

Ravenette clapped her on the shoulder. "Heh, this was pretty fun."

Blondie turned her lidded eyes and looked her friend up and down. "_Mmm_, what's next?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was originally written on 10/22/17. I had been in the fandom for less than five months at the time, and Flagg1991 was my dearest friend (he still is). This story was written to commemorate how we got started; two quirky writers who had nothing to lose and very little expectations. Perhaps it was a stroke of fortune that we found each other, or it was a move of fate, but if I had to choose anything in my life to say this about... he's the one thing I do not regret. *Smooch~*

Now, to explain what's even happening. Lincoln is undeniably a favorite of mine. He's the most common character in both of our works. He's beautiful, and this story is just as much appreciation for him as it is for us.

Flagg joined this fandom first, and I followed a month after him. We separately did a few works before we started doing close collaborations. _The Seduction of Lincoln Loud, A Crush on Their Brother, To Know His Sisters, _and _Deep Tissue Massage_ are all references there. _Beautiful Corruption_ and _Better Sisters_ are special to me because it was the ending of an era, and the start of something new and beautiful.

The scene Flagg wrote about Leni in _Better Sisters_ was so breathtaking, moving, inspiring... even though it was little... that's the thing that changed me into a Lenifan. It's ironic in a way, considering he tells me I inspired him when he wrote that. I guess it's just amazing how that turned out.

When I used the word "fuck" in this story, that was a reference to the first time I used a curse in any story, for a submission I made in _Do the Louds_. I thought it was a funny piece of useless trivia, heh.

So much has happened and changed in the past two years. But, deep down, I still look at these beautiful kids the same way. I love Lincoln so much, and Lori and Leni, too. There's none that I truly dislike, and combined they make for a wonderful family. The main reason I have so much inspiration to write the things that I do is because of their love for each other; and my passion is just as much a desire to see their family stay together forever as it is a drive to explore their blossoming love and dedication.

Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning, guys. Here's to another year of loving, beautiful corruption~


End file.
